The present disclosure relates to a benzidine derivative, a method for producing a benzidine derivative, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
The electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The electrophotographic photosensitive member is for example a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as the photosensitive layer, a single-layer type photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function.
An example of the electrophotographic photosensitive member has a photosensitive layer containing an arylamine-based compound. An example of the arylamine-based compound is represented by chemical formula (HT-B).
